Off to Work
by Wootar16
Summary: Just a cute short little fic loosely based off the Alex/Charlie scene in Saving Hope


**I've been told this is my best fic yet. . .Not sure if that's an insult or a compliment. ENJOY!**

"Alex we have to go." Sean spoke as he walked into the bedroom.

"Just another five minutes." Alex pleaded as she played with 8 month old Nicolas.

"Alex we're going to be late." Sean sigh. He knew she was having a hard time with the idea of leaving him but they had vetted dozens of babysitters until they found one who fit their needs. The woman they had hired was a trained black belt in three martial arts, Alex refused to have anyone less.

"They won't mind." Alex decided. "Will they Nick." She spoke in a baby voice as their son grinned up at her.

Sean sigh and left, getting the rest of their things into the car before returning. Twenty minutes had passed and Alex remained with Nick. He was seated on her knee grinning up at his mother as he played with her long hair.

"Alex we really need to leave." He spoke as he walked with the baby sitter into the room.

"Sean." Alex whined, she didn't want to leave. She wasn't ready to let him go yet.

"Come on." He spoke as he walked over to her. When she didn't budge he kissed Nick goodbye before handing him off the the babysitter.

"Alex give him a kiss." Sean spoke as Alex did as he suggested.

"Bye baby I'll see you later." She cooed. She remained in her spot and let out a shriek when Sean lifted her into his arms and threw her over his back.

"Sean! What are you doing?" Alex squealed as she struggled under his strong grasp only to feel his strong arm clasp over her back to hold her in place.

"We'll see you tonight. Have a nice day." He told the baby sitter as he walked out the door with struggling Alex.

"Sean let me go!" She demanded as she pounded on his back.

When they made it to the car Sean placed her down, pinning her against the car, his large frame blocking her. "You have to get used to leaving him, and he has to get used to you not being there all the time." He spoke.

"Sean, what if something happens to him?" She worried.

"He'll be fine." Sean promised. "We both know he will be, besides Birkhoff has the entire house set up with video cameras." He reminded. He knew her hormones were off the charts and the needing to leave him was not helping in anyway shape or form.

Alex nodded as she ran a hand over her face, holding back tears as she looked up at him. "I don't want to go." She whimpered as tears left her eyes, her lower lip trembling slightly.

Sean frowned and pulled her against his chest, allowing her to cry into his shoulder. "I know you don't, but you'll never be that far from him." Sean promised as he kissed her hair.

He ran his hands up and down her back letting out a sigh of relief when she began to calm against him. "I love you Al." He spoke softly.

"I love you too." She whispered before placing a kiss to his neck.

"Alex…" Sean spoke in an almost confused tone.

"Mhmm?" She questioned as she continued to plant kisses along his neck and along his jaw.

"What are you doing?" He asked as he pulled back from her, his was fully aware that they were in the middle of the sidewalk but she didn't seem to care.

"Kissing you." She replied simply as she pulled his form back into her, grinning when he lost his footing against the pavement and fell into her form.

"Alex." Sean spoke again, thinking becoming more and more difficult as her actions continued. "We have to go."

"Why?" She spoke gently. "We could just keep doing this." She grinned as she bit down on the skin of his neck, causing him to grunt gently. "Come on Sean I want another baby. Nick will be in preschool soon." She reminded.

This pulled Sean out of his haze and he jumped back, pushing Alex away from him. "What? I mean no- he's not even a year old Alex." He reminded. "Look we're going to work get in the car." He spoke as he opened the passenger side door.

Once Alex was in he got into the drivers side and pulled out of the parking space and drove off towards the office. The team was all still together, only now they were a bit more domestic and everything they did was completely legal.

Sean glanced over at Alex and noticed that she wasn't speaking nor looking at him, he let out a puff of hair knowing that she was less than happy with him. He turned on the news and listened to it as he drove down the road. He was making a turn when he felt Alex place a hand on his arm. Normally it wouldn't bother him but for some reason it was making him flinch. He thought nothing of it and sped up to get onto the highway.

He was moving to change lanes when he felt Alex's hand on his leg. She moved her hand to the inside of his thigh causing him to curse and swerve the car, having four people honk at him. "Alex what the hell!?" He asked panicked as he pushed her hand off him. "You nearly got us killed, and we missed our exit!" He spoke frustrated.

Alex just laughed from her seat. "You are way too up tight." She spoke as she moved to touch his leg again.

Sean swatted her hand away. "Stop that." He demanded "Just stay on your side of the car." He mumbled, he felt like he was scolding a child.

Alex huffed, her demeanour once again changing only this time it was to anger. She crossed her arms over her chest, turning her back to him as best she could as she looked out the window.

When they arrived at work Alex jumped out, grabbing her purse and heading inside, Sean close behind her.

"Morning Princess. SEAL." Birkhoff greeted. "We have a new-"

"Birkhoff I swear to god if you keep calling me Princess I will end you." Alex threatened as her hands grasped the front of his shirt, nearly lifting him off the ground.

Birkhoff stared at her with wide eyes, failing to hide the fear that was so evident. "Sure thing." He mumbled.

When she let go of him and walked off angrily towards her office Birkhoff glanced at Sean. "Who pissed in her cornflakes?" He asked as he rubbed his chest where she had torn out some hair.

"She's just upset about leaving Nicolas, oh and she's mad that I wouldn't have sex in a moving vehicle." He listed.

"Yeah I can see- wait what?" Birkhoff asked at his last comment.

"It doesn't matter." Sean sigh.

"How would that even work?" Birkhoff wondered. "Like would you need to do it sitting down or-"

"BIRKHOFF!" Sean yelled. "Stop it." He demanded. "I'm going to go get to work." He sigh as he walked off.

Birkhoff shook his head. "This is why you don't have kids." He mumbled to himself as he left.

 **REVIEW**


End file.
